exilesofedvensfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Northeron
Northeron is a frozen yet habitable area in the far reaches of the continent. Once home of the humans, it is currently populated by both humans and elves. They do not coexist, however, as the elves choose to keep secluded from humans. Ther are no major clan wars, and relative peace is kept throughout the region. History Humans and Elves coexisted in Northeron in the past, but the War of the Ancients, although it did not spread in its full intensity to Northeron, was cause for the races to split. Humans had embraced Elven culture, and after they began to live in seclusion, some humans could not leave it and were left searching for a way to become more Elven. Krevos, a tribe of these humans, was created and sent to the mountains because they were seen as a threat, so there would be no more fear of disturbing the humans and elves living on the plains and forests of Northeron. Blood of a shaman was present in a few members of the clan, owing to a marriage many generations before. They possessed faint ties to spirits, and the rogue clan has spent the past few hundred years trying to discover a way to transform them into elves or attain keener senses in a partial transformation. The majority of humans live peacefully, however, content to be themselves. They have developed their own culture, and although they still respect elves, have no desire to become a part of their culture any longer. Before the War of the Ancients, there were known to be a few half elves, but not many as the elves did not often fall in love with humans, due to a slight culture and belief gap. After the war weakened the ties between races, the half elves were in disagreement whether to lives with humans or elves. Eventually, a distinct clan was formed, with the parents of the first few half-elves also choosing to join them. Some of the original children had become discontented, and set the stage for creating a unique culture specific to the hybrid abilities the half elves possess. Over the course of generations, the half elves gained their own identity. A current clan now consists entirely of half elves, with only one other human-elf couple joining in the past hundreds of years. Everglen Pass Unknown Elven Clan A small elven clan that sustained heavy loss during the War of the Ancients The Howling Vale Vaelerisan A city near the Howling Vale and Everglen Pass currently populated by humans. The Mirror of Dawn Tel'der'lah A small Half Elf village on the outskirts of the Mirror of Dawn. In order to balance power throughout the clan, a role was originally given to each family in the village, following an elven tendency for order. Following a paternal structure, when the father of a generation of a family passed, his role in the clan was passed to his eldest son or relation. Familial roles include: Clan Leader, History Recording, Master of Fighting. Watcher's Glen Delerissa's Reach